Waiting for Life to Start
by Catygirl
Summary: An AU story beginning during Point of View where Sam was killed by Hathor at the start of season 3. How do SG1 react when another Sam arrives. It has been done before but give it a try . I own nothing, unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for life to start

_A new multi-chapter story based on series 3, Point of View in an AU where Sam was killed by Hathor when trying to rescue Jack. Jack then still killed Hathor and destroyed the facility to rescue the others. Everything else up to Point of View has happened, just without Sam._

Jack had been called back to the mountain. He was exhausted, he missed her, missed Sam. Daniel and Teal'c did as well, it felt like SG1 was falling apart and Jack didn't have the energy to fight any more. He had only just begun to realise that his feelings were not as appropriate as they should have been. He hadn't really noticed when she was alive, a look here, a feeling there, but now. Finding her an attractive, gorgeous woman was one thing but discovering he had fallen in love with her was a completely different story.

So here he was having been woken up a half hour ago from a fairly detailed dream starring his now dead 2IC. He had grudgingly got out of bed when the Sgt had told him it was an emergency and that Hammond specifically asked for him, it had better be good. The dream had just got to a crucial point.

Jack stretched and walked into the infirmary

"So what's the emergency?" he asked blithely

Hammond stood way from the bed

"Oh my God, what are….. where did……" Jack couldn't believe his eyes, she was alive, she was home.

"You're alive Carter, did Hathor have a sarcophagus?" Jack gathered his thoughts and moved towards her reaching out to touch her, almost involuntarily.

Hammond cleared his throat

"Colonel, this is ……eh……..not our Captain Carter"

Jack looked at his CO bewildered then locked eyes with the Carter on the bed. She looked terrified he noted, and hopeful then finally lovingly at him. That was when it hit him. This was not his Carter, his Sam. Jack quickly backed away from her, stricken. He had his dream and then it was taken away. Sam tried to reach for him softly calling his name. He ignored her, she wasn't his. He tried to back through the door when another person spoke

"Colonel, wow it's good to see you again"

The familiar voice came from the other side of the room.

Jack couldn't cope with this as well. It was like someone was trying to punish him

"Kowalski?" Jack questioned

"This is Major Charles Kowalski" Janet Frasier stated as she came behind the Major "although I have no idea how" she concluded.

Jack turned from them all, not really acknowledging any of them, and he was about to bolt for the door. He shouldn't have to deal with this, he had enough crap to deal with.

Hammond cleared his throat to stop Jack leaving "They came through the mirror in Area 51" Hammond informed his 2IC.

"I really don't care where they came from Sir. Permission to get the hell away from here" Jack practically shouted. Then without waiting for permission he left. Being in the same room as them, especially her was too much for him.

Still in the infirmary Hammond turned back to the blonde woman on the bed, she was close to tears

"We're both dead here aren't we?" Sam asked

"Yes Captain" Hammond replied

"I'm not a Captain, General. Just a Doctor"

"Right, well, briefing in one hour people" Hammond said leaving the other three in the infirmary. He could feel a headache coming on, one of those doozy's that came with SG1's escapades.

* * *

AN: Ok so not much here but just setting the scene. More later. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2. I have not typed in the video conversation from the episode. If you have not seen it the other Sam basically describes the theory of alternate realities and confuses the heck out of everyone especially Jack._

_Chapter 2_

They sat around the briefing table; Jack, Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c (who had been a shock to the newcomers), Kowalski and Sam. Sam had been desperate to sit beside Jack, feel his closeness again, but Jack had made sure Daniel was beside him. Jack looked shut down, cold, he looked right through her as if she wasn't there.

"Well your interview at Area 51 has made the situation clear, why are you here though?" Hammond asked the newcomers.

"We have left everything behind. Everyone at our SGA was killed" Sam drew in a deep breath. "We want to stay"

"No" Jack spat loudly, almost before he realised that he had said anything.

"Sorry Sir" he looked at Hammond contritely, then went back to staring past Sam who looked broken.

Hammond turned away from the wayward Colonel to the newcomers.

"We will have to contact a higher authority to get a decision" He wasn't sure if he was happy for them to stay either.

Daniel was enthralled. His friend, no little sister, was back. He had been destroyed when Jack came out of Hathor's facility telling of Sam's death. They didn't even have a body to bring back. Jack had killed Hathor but couldn't save Sam. They had all hoped that the Tok'ra operative would get her out but a week later Jacob had returned to say that the operative had tried but couldn't save Sam.

After that Jack had totally shut down and pulled away from everything. Daniel had recognised the man as the one who had travelled to Abydos the first time. This time however it had seemed worse. After a while Daniel had realised why, Jack had loved Sam. Daniel was also able to acknowledge that before her death Jack had not worked that out.

While Daniel was lost in his musings Jack was reaching boiling point.

"Permission to leave Sir" Jack said without much respect. He had not intention of spending time with this Sam wannabe.

Hammond turned to him and scowled, then returned his attention to Sam,

"We'll set you up in the VIP quarters for now" General Hammond finished.

"Colonel a word please"

All stood to leave, Daniel leading the way to the quarters although he assumed they would actually know where they were going. 'Wow' thought Daniel as he nearly stopped in the doorway 'it wasn't just Jack who got confused with these things'.

Hammond moved towards his office expecting Jack to follow him. They both sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Jack you know I am not in favour of this either but what's the alternative?"

"They go somewhere else Sir. I really don't think I……."

"Son I know these last few months have been hard but people die in war and well now we have a chance to have two vital members of this program returned to us"

"No" Jack shouted standing up. "They are not them. I will never work with he…them again"

"Sit down and calm down Colonel" Hammond ordered. He had not missed the slip. So help him if O'Neill had an inappropriate relationship with their Carter he might kill O'Neill himself.

Hammond picked up the phone and got through to the President. After a brief conversation it was decided that the newcomers would be staying around. By this point Jack was seething. Could no-one else see that this wasn't Carter? They were just going to replace her, like she never existed. Not if he had anything to do with it.

Hammond put down the phone and turned to Jack,

"Well the President feels that it would be good to integrate them into this command" he announced sitting down behind the desk.

"No Sir" Jack answered with a plea

"Colonel what exactly are your objections? Because if they are valid I will back you up"

Jack sighed, how could he put this into words? He just couldn't be around her.

"No Sir, no objections"

"Good. You can go and tell our guests that they can stay"

"Yes Sir" Jack answered dejectedly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok folks here is chapter 3. A couple of things, one person pointed out that Jack is out of character, I just wanted to say that was deliberate, this is not fully the Jack O'Neill we know and love. Also sorry for the short chapters but I felt it flowed better like this. Finally thanks for the reviews and alerts, it's nice to know people are reading and enjoying._

Chapter 3

Jack stood in the corridor looking towards the elevator. He could do this, just talk to her. He fortified himself, straightened up. He was a Colonel after all. He just couldn't show her how much he missed the other her. He walked slowly towards his uninviting task and hit the call button for the elevator. Jack turned away thoughts tumbling through his mind.

"Jack you getting in or not?" Daniel asked from the now open door.

"Oh sorry" Jack stepped in.

"So what did the President say?" Daniel asked anxiously, he really wanted Sam to stay.

"They're staying, just going to tell them" Jack said using a flat tone.

"Really, wow. That's great, I think" Daniel replied.

"Yeah great" Jack's sarcastic tone showed how much he didn't agree with the words.

Unperturbed by Jack's response Daniel continued, "You want me to come too?"

Jack turned to his ever eager friend and could suddenly see a way out of his immediate predicament. As the elevator stopped on the VIP corridor Jack casually asked,

"Daniel I don't have much time, could you go and see Car..Samantha and tell her? I'll go see Kowalski" He asked hopefully

Daniel nodded but as he left he turned, "Jack I'll go and see her but you will need to speak to her soon"

"Not till Hell freezes over" Jack said under his breath as he walked away from Daniel.

Daniel watched Jack walk down the corridor. He was struggling to know what to do. Jack was hurting, he got that, understood it. Sam was gone but this Sam was here and part of Daniel was thrilled. The whole thing was very bizarre. He moved to the new Sam's door and knocked.

"Come in" the muffled voice could be heard.

'Oh he had missed her' Daniel thought. He opened the door and walked in. He looked at the figure on the bed and coughed nervously,

"Hi. I just came to tell you that you can stay" he said trying to sound bright.

"Good, that's good" Sam said, clearly in tears on the bed.

Daniel moved closer, desperate to comfort his friend, forgetting that this Sam had no idea who he was. It was then that he noticed it. The slightly crumpled photo, the tall greying man and the beautiful blonde woman.

"You married Jack" he said quietly

He wasn't surprised, in the reality that he visited Sam and Jack had been engaged and his Jack loved a Sam. It was only right that in one reality they would be married.

"Yeah just over a year" Sam said beginning to sob.

Daniel sat down beside her.

"Sam I eh….. I know you don't know me but I used to be your best friend so if you want to talk….." he left the sentence hanging hoping she would start.

"He died" she said softly "a couple of days ago" Daniel almost cried with her.

"I'm sorry Sam, you really did lose everyone"

Sam curled up on the bed with her photograph and began whimpering.

"I'd like to be alone now Dr Jackson" she whispered.

Daniel stood, unsure if he should leave her in this state. When he looked at her and she weakly smiled he got ready to move

"Sure, ok, I'll see you again soon" he moved towards the door. Then he heard her call his name and he stopped

"Daniel, Jack doesn't want me anywhere near him does he?" Daniel felt awful, but gave her the truth,

"Sorry Sam, not at the moment"

She nodded and went back to staring at the picture.

Daniel's heart constricted looking back at her. Jack loved Sam and lost her, this Sam lost her Jack. Daniel was almost desperate to force the two together for comfort but knew that would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is here. Again a short one so I thought I would post a second chapter today. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 4

Jack had walked to Kowalski's room and knocked on the door. Charlie opened with a smile on his face, pleased to see his old friend.

"Jack come in. I can't offer you a beer but tea, coffee?"

Jack followed him in,

"Nah it's fine. I just came to say the President said you can stay"

"That's great" Charlie said with relief, he sat in the chair and gestured for Jack to sit with him. Jack was still not feeling very comfortable.

"Hey you know it's odd being somewhere where everyone thinks that you're dead" Charlie stated very matter of factly.

Jack squirmed,

"suppose, this stuff just confuses the heck out of me" Jack was trying desperately to change Kowalski's train of thought, knowing it could only lead to Sam

"Yeah the Doc tried explaining it to me a few times. Didn't believe her till we arrived here"

And there it was, exactly where Jack didn't want to be. He needed a way out, a distraction

"We're going to have to make up some story for why you are here, any ideas" That should do it, move the topic away from Carter.

"I hadn't really thought of that" Charlie said, looking directly at Jack "How on earth do we deal with that?"

"Maybe you'll have to take up a black ops ID" Jack said smiling.

"Oh yeah, remember Reginald the stockbroker, or Terry the trucker" Charlie laughed.

Jack stared at his friend shocked by the fact that he did remember. He had no idea how to react. He bent over, almost putting his head between his legs.

"God I hate this stuff" he said, almost to himself. Realising he had spoken aloud and that he should clarify he continued.

"You weren't there……here….but you were. It's all too bloody confusing"

"Yeah it is. It's good to see you Jack" Charlie said with feeling.

Jack looked at Charlie finally realising what he had missed over the last few hours and decided to find out for certain

"So I'm dead back there" Jack asked. He was curious, which mission had taken him, which snake?

Charlie cleared his throat and stood up, moving restlessly around the room.

"Yeah, a few days ago. It was Apophis, when he took over the mountain" Charlie's voice was shallow as he relived the horrific memory

"Oh" was Jack's only reply, he had figured it had been a while ago. This made him very uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of continued awkward silence Jack spoke,

"Well I'll go and let you settle in" he needed to get out.

Jack left the man who had been his best friend for so long feeling more confused than ever. Charlie knew him, had served with him at least up till Abydos. How was it that this Charlie knew him? Did the other Sam know him? He shook himself 'No she was different, not the same Sam'. He moved off down the corridor and made for his own quarters. 'Well one thing, at least she is a Dr. Hammond couldn't put her on SG1. Small mercies'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days passed and Sam and Kowalski had settled into their new lives. Since Charlie had no family he was able to use an undercover mission as the reason for being alive again. Sam was a different story. The original Sam and her brother didn't talk. They hadn't spent much time together since she had joined the military. This concept was hard on the new Sam, she had a wonderful relationship with her brother.

Fortunately it was this Mark's complete distrust for the military that he believed Sam's death could be faked. He had been remarkably calm when Hammond had called to try and smooth things over. Sam had asked if she could visit but Mark had felt that a time communicating by e-mail would be better. Sam understood, he did have to explain things to the kids after all.

Both Sam and Charlie were getting used to their new roles in a facility which was not in constant threat of a Goa'uld fleet. However Jack had nothing to do with Sam. He fell into an old pattern with Charlie but not Sam. He couldn't do that.

Daniel was sitting in the gym watching Jack punching the living daylights out of the punch bag. He was losing control, Daniel had seen it coming since Sam died. This new Sam was going to push him over the edge.

Teal'c was standing in the corner monitoring his friend. He too could not accept that other realities held any importance and was struggling with the two new arrivals. They were not his comrades of this he was certain. Dr Carter was not his warrior sister. He would be courteous and helpful to both of them but would not form a relationship with the young Dr, at least until his team mates had accepted her as well.

"Jack you need to speak to her" Daniel urged

"Not gonna happen Danny-boy" Jack said between punches

"She's not going away Jack" Daniel implored

Jack grabbed the bag

"What do you want from me? She's not Carter. I don't know her, she doesn't know us. Hell she still flinches when Teal'c walks past. You ever see Carter do that" Jack was getting angry.

"She's Sam Jack. I know a bit different but still Sam"

"That's were you're wrong Daniel. Sam died, Carter died. I couldn't save her, the Tok'ra couldn't give a damn. She died, she's gone. She is not the woman wandering around impersonating her"

A sob was heard from the doorway and all three men turned to look towards it.

"I am Sam Carter" she said quietly, "but I can see you will never accept me" Sam turned to walk away.

"No Sam wait. I accept you please don't leave" Daniel ran towards her

"I'm not leaving Daniel, I have no where else to go. I just won't make any attempts to contact you all" Sam looked back at them with determination mixed with defeat.

Jack watched her leave. He hadn't meant for her to hear, he had just wanted Daniel to leave him alone. He turned and sagged into the punchbag. When had life got so difficult?

"O'Neill are you unwell?" Teal'cs voice came out of the dark corner

"Nah T" Jack paused "How do we do this. Do I ignore her? How do I talk to her? Is she even real Teal'c? I don't know any more"

Jack got more and more frustrated.

"I believe this Dr Carter has led a different life to our friend. It would be hard to form a relationship without comparisons to the friend we lost. However she is Samantha Carter as she has told us"

"I know she's not ours but I look at her and…… I just wish" Jack finished giving away more than he planned

"You miss Captain Carter, O'Neill "

"Yeah I do"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel had left the gym and followed Sam. She had seemed calm but he could see that she was hurting a lot. He caught up with her and they boarded the elevator together. With no other ears around Daniel tried to explain Jack's issues

"Jack loved her. They weren't together and I'm not sure how she felt but he has realised that he loved her"

Daniel's quiet statement filled the small space

"Is that why he wants nothing to do with me?" She asked the obvious question

"I think so. He has no idea how to talk to you. He loved the other you but couldn't tell her due to the regs and now you are here, there are no regs but because of that he has no idea how to talk to you"

The elevator stopped and Sam made to move. She stopped outside the door

"Thank you Daniel I understand now. I'll stay away and we can both get on with our lives"

Sam quickly turned and began to move away but grabbed onto the wall, dizziness overcoming her.

Daniel leapt out of the lift to catch her. He picked up her limp form and placed her on the floor of the elevator. He quickly pressed the button for the infirmary.

The ride seemed to take forever and Sam still hadn't opened her eyes. Daniel's thoughts were running wild

'I can't lose her again, I can't do this' his panic was rising by the second.

The lift stopped and Daniel yelled for help when the doors opened. Sam was quickly transferred to a gurney and placed in Janet's care. Daniel, hovering and in the way, was succinctly told to disappear. He ran through the base to find Kowalski in his quarters and his team mates in the gym. 15 minutes later there were four pacing men in the infirmary corridor.

"Daniel we shouldn't be here. This is not our Carter" Jack stated

"Jack you can do what you like but I need to know she is ok. We couldn't protect our Sam, maybe we can help this one" Daniel said with force. He flinched back a little when he saw the pain and desperation flash across Jack's face. It was quickly replaced by his mask of indifference. Jack sat down still in a mood but his friends could see that the anger covered pain and extreme loss.

"She is awake and asking for you Major" Janet said brightly coming out into the corridor

"Daniel she said to say thank you but she understands that none of you wish to stay"

"Can you tell us what's wrong Janet" Daniel asked

"No Daniel, with the other Sam I would, you were her family. Sam is very clear that you are not her family even although she could really do with one"

"Fine, thanks Doc. We'll be off" Jack responded walking away, Teal'c followed after bowing to Janet.

Daniel stayed where he was and addressed Janet again

"Janet please tell Sam I'll be here for a while incase she needs someone who would like to be her family again" Daniel looked at Janet then at Jack who had stopped further down the corridor hearing Daniel's request. When Jack didn't respond Daniel sat down and watched the others walk away.

In the infirmary Charlie approached Sam's bed

"Hey Doc, you been causing trouble"

Sam smiled, trust Kowalski to make a joke, he was almost as bad as Jack. At that thought a sharp pain went through her heart. Why couldn't she just cut her losses and leave this place. It would make life so much simpler, especially now. Sam sighed, she knew why she had nowhere else to go.

"I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy"

"So what happened, what did the Doc say?"

Sam looked down at her hand. Charlie could see she was holding her wedding picture but there was something behind it. Sam moved her hand revealing the small picture and instantly Charlie realised what was going on.

"You're pregnant" he said with almost sadness

"Yeah, and Jack's not here" Sam said before bursting into tears.

Immediately Charlie moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She had not cried with anyone since Jack had been killed.

Looking on Janet hoped this open grief was a good sign. The Doctor had been wearing a mask since she had arrived, Janet believed it was time for the mask to be taken away. She wondered about the father, Sam had been cagey at best. She wondered about Charlie but it didn't appear likely from the body language. Then suddenly it hit her. How could she be so stupid? There had only been one man in her Sam's heart, why not this new Sam. Janet shook her head and moved towards her patient. Things could get very much worse before they got better. Especially if Sam told the Colonel he was effectively a Dad again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel sat outside the infirmary waiting for any opportunity to deepen his relationship with the new Sam. He missed his best friend, his sister and, if she was open to it, he would love to get to know this different Sam. He was desperate to find out the differences between the two. He wanted to be able to talk to her, run theories past her, hear her theories. He simply missed her.

Janet and Charlie walked out of the infirmary in deep conversation. Both walked past the sitting archaeologist.

"Hi Janet can I see Sam?" Daniel bounded to his feet enthusiastically

Janet turned, almost jumping, having completely forgotten he was waiting

"Ah sure Daniel, you can go in for a few minutes, she'll be needing to sleep soon so no excitement" Janet smiled at him as he quickly moved into the infirmary.

Daniel could see Sam in the bed at the faraway wall. He could see she was looking at something and as he moved closer he could see it was a picture. As he approached her silently Sam moved her hand to her stomach and a small smile graced her lips. Daniel stopped, shocked, fully realising the significance of the gesture. He must have made some noise because Sam turned towards him

"Hi Daniel" Sam smiled looking happier than Daniel had ever seen her since she arrived

"Hey I just came to check you were ok" he said coming to stand beside her

Sam smiled and looked up at Daniel's face. To herself she admitted that her other self had been lucky to have this mans friendship and support. Could she make use of it, could she be sure that she wasn't just a replacement to him.

"I'm fine Daniel" She answered shyly

"Can I get you anything?" Daniel asked

Sam thought for a moment. 'Maybe now is the time to get to know Daniel and to introduce Dr Carter"

"Can you sit with me for a while Daniel, I'd like to talk?"

"Sure of course, what do you want to talk about?" Daniel said pulling the chair from the other bed and sitting on it

"Can you tell me about her, the other me? I want to know about her, the differences, you know"

Daniel was already sure he could name two major differences but the earnest look on her face forced him to take her request seriously. He sat back and tried to sort his memories into some kind of order that she would appreciate.

"Sam was a bit of a conundrum" Daniel began "she was the smartest person I had met while being the best female soldier Jack had ever come across. That took Jack a while to get used to" Daniel laughed at the memories of some of SG1's early missions. He pulled himself together

"Anyway we were kind of her family. Her mom died when she was 14 and her brother hated her dad. All Sam wanted was to get them back together" Daniel became lost in memories and conversations. He was staring into space almost forgetting she was there.

"On missions she and I would always be throwing theories at each other. Jack called it 'geek speak'. She was able to solve anything we came across, she was just incredible"

He took a breath

"she completed our team, and without her we are all kind of lost"

Daniel stopped and looked around, almost shocked when he came face to face with well Sam.

"You cared for her very much Daniel"

"Yeah, she was my family, my little sister" he answered

They both sat quietly for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Daniel was waiting for more of Sam's questions and Sam was desperate to ask the only question that mattered to her.

"Do you think you could ever let me into that family? Sam asked quietly

Daniel, shaken out of the silence, looked at her and realised how lonely she must be. He took her hand and with sincerity replied

"You're already there"

With tears in her eyes Sam lifted her hand from her stomach and handed the contents to Daniel. He took the two pictures, one he had seen at a distance the other new. The first, of Jack and Sam on their wedding day, they both looked so happy it brought tears to Daniel's eyes. The other, a small grainy picture, contained a small grey blob. There was barely a baby yet.

"I'm about 2½ months pregnant, that's why I fainted. Jack and I had been trying for so long" she wiped her eyes

"It seems ironic that we managed to create a baby during the most stressful time in our marriage and not at any other point"

Sam looked over at Daniel who was squinting at the picture, trying to make it look anything other than a blob.

"Without a Dad it's going to need a couple of good uncles. Charlie's already volunteered, do you think you could be one too? Her voice grew quiet as she finished her request.

Daniel was on the verge of tears now

"I would be honoured, thank you"

Daniel returned her pictures and took her hand. Sam leaned back on the bed looking exhausted.

"You get some sleep and keep this little one safe. I'll see you later"

"Thanks Daniel" Sam whispered as Daniel walked away from the bed. He vowed to do everything he could to protect his new friend and her child.

Just as he reached the door Daniel stopped struck with a shocking thought. 'How on earth was Jack going to take the news?'


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks for all the support and reviews. Here is a nice long chapter for you all as a thank you.

Chapter 8

Sam had decided it was time to leave. Life had gone well over the last few weeks. She was keeping well and relationships in her new world were developing nicely. However after today it was time to leave.

Today had been one exasperating disaster after another. Yesterday she had another small dizzy spell so, knowing she was almost four months pregnant, she decided it was time to tell a select group of people her news.

She had told her staff first thing in the morning little realising that the gossip would now spread far and wide. The news had spread from her lab through friends and partners to the SF's, then to the SG teams and finally, apparently just before she entered the mess, to the ears of one Colonel O'Neill.

Jack, now that conversation had been horrific, not just because of the pregnancy but because of the information that had gone with it. Somewhere along the gossip trail extra details had been added. As Sam had not given full details of conception the people of the SGC had decided the baby was a result of a relationship here in her new world. Obviously the gossips wouldn't pick someone sensible like Charlie, whom she had known for years, no the SGC hopefuls had decided the baby had to be Daniel's. Information that Jack clearly had during their conversation but which she had not realised until the end.

Having realised the entire debacle Sam had fled to her lab. After the fifth nurse, heartbroken over Sam stealing Daniel, had arrived at her door she'd had enough. Sam turned on the unsuspecting nurse stating

"For your information the baby is not Daniel's but my husband Jack O'Neill's"

Well Sam knew almost immediately that knowledge was bound to be spreading like wildfire. She accepted that no work would be done for the rest of the day so had left to come home.

Now she was sitting on a sofa she hadn't bought, in a house that was still in her name, bought by the original Sam Carter.

'What a disaster' she reflected, hand covering her eyes. The pinnacle had clearly been the conversation with Jack. Sam had walked into the mess and been stunned at the silence around the room, she had also noted that all eyes were turned to her. Jack had been leaving the room at exactly that point and now the floorshow was too good for anyone to miss.

"Dr" Jack had acknowledged her

"Hello Colonel" Sam had replied, still unsure how to address him

"I hear congratulations are in order Doctor"

"Yes eh thank you"

Both had stared at each other for quite a few seconds until Jack continued

"You…..eh……you're ok, after the dizzy thing" Sam was surprised at the concern, which he had avoided over the last 5 weeks.

"Yes fine thanks"

He had scuffed his shoes then made to leave

"Ok good" and as he passed her said "I'm sure you and Daniel will be very happy"

Sam had stood completely still, stuck to the ground. The pale troubled look on her face must have worried people as both Daniel and Charlie came up beside her asking if she needed anything or wanted to sit.

Sam had tried to smile, not really successfully, and insisted that she was fine. She had made some comment about the food smell being a problem and had left.

Now sitting on the sofa she pulled up her legs and closed her eyes. It hadn't exactly been the way she had wanted to tell the Colonel. She had thought about it at length. She was finding it so hard to separate her Jack from this Jack. Normally her scientific mind would stop her from fantasising but her hormones were seriously screwing with her logic.

Unconsciously she rubbed her stomach, the small bump that was her precious child. She and Jack had wanted a baby so much. In her mind she had rehearsed the conversation so often. Most of the time she would imagine telling this Jack but ultimately it would turn into her Jack. Oh she missed him so much. Sam allowed her mind to carry her back to when their child had to have been conceived.

They had known the Goa'uld were coming. They were both working so hard but on their anniversary Jack had arrived at her lab and told her they were leaving. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon. They had gone home, it had been a beautiful day. Jack had bought a picnic and set up a rug in their back yard. The food had been delicious and afterwards they had lain together on the rug. Sam had been upset, worrying about the future but Jack had a knack of making her giggle and soon she was rolling with laughter. One thing had led to another and now they had a baby, except that he wasn't here.

What was really frustrating for Sam was that he was here, she saw him every day, acknowledged him, heard stories of his adventures and his smell was still here. She could smell him when he walked past and as disgusting as it might sound she loved it and her body reacted to it like it always did.

Sam took a deep breath still locked in the past reliving her cherished memories and froze. The smell was here, this could not be good. She tried to breathe normally and opened one eye. Part of her was relieved he was there, it wasn't just her hormonal imagination, the other part was completely terrified.

Jack was staring out of the window, facing away from her, looking decidedly uncomfortable. To Sam he looked incredible, silhouetted against the window, she really missed him.

"Jack" she said quietly

He turned looking like a deer caught in headlights

"eh…..hi…..Car…Sam….sorry….I…."

"Why are you here Jack?" Sam cut through his nonsense, knowing it was the quickest way to get on.

Jack really wasn't sure why he was there. He tried not to look at her but knew he needed to. He wracked his brain for an explanation that she would accept and really couldn't come up with anything because he just needed to be there, his heart needed to know. Here goes nothing he thought

"I…eh…heard some stuff at the mountain. I wanted to hear the truth from you, you didn't answer the door. I wanted to check you were ok" He spoke nervously while shuffling his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What did you hear?" she had a fair idea but wanted to hear from him. He had ignored her for weeks she wasn't going to give in easily.

"Well you know I heard about the baby, I…ah…..heard that it came with you, that it's your husbands. I heard that I was your husband"

"Yes" she replied simply

"All of it's true?" he asked incredulously

"Yes" she watched Jack begin to pace. Sam knew what was coming, he would get angry, she would get angry and then, in her world, there would a glorious make up time. She wasn't sure what the end result of this particular discussion would be.

"Why didn't you say something?" his voice was rising

"What would you want me to say, Colonel?"

"Anything, something, you could have told me"

Sam jumped off the sofa, despite her best efforts she was getting angry, he had no right to be like this

"And at what point should I have said anything"

"You could have tried" Jack responded getting angrier

"Oh right so at the point were you demanded I couldn't stay, when you told me I wasn't me or when you continued to ignore me for the last two months"

"Don't take that tone with me Captain" Jack snapped and then went a deathly pale.

"Oh God" he said as he sank down on the sofa that she had vacated.

Sam had calmed instantly and looked at him with a combination of concern, fear and quite frankly love shutting her brain down completely. She began to speak without realising it, desperate to explain, to help him understand and see things from her point of view

"Jack and I were married just over a year. He was killed by Apophis, who made me watch" Jack winced, the only visible sign he was listening

"I was to be taken to be his new queen but Charlie got me away. I miss him every day and I am so confused because you are him and all I want to do is be with him again"

Sam started to cry, not loudly, she just couldn't hold it in any more, her hormones wouldn't allow it. Jack was staring into space, she wasn't even sure he had heard. But he had, Jack was lost in his own hell, he had to tell her, had to speak.

"I miss her too. I see you and part of me is so thrilled you are here until I realise you are not her and then I just get so angry. I didn't even know how I felt before……. She died saving me and I feel so guilty for being here, for going on, for wanting you to be her" he finished in a whisper.

Jack quickly pulled himself together realising that he had said too much and dearly hoping she hadn't heard. Sam didn't know what to say. He stood, moving to leave, he needed to get away and was cursing himself for even coming. As he past her Sam reached out to grasp his arm, she didn't look at him just quietly asked

"Please stay, I want you to stay"

Jack looked at her hand and felt the same need to stay as she had to ask. He gently picked up her hand and took it in his own, watching it, remembering holding Sam as she died her hands tightly clasped in his.

"Okay" he replied emotion tightening his chest and clamping his voice.

Sam finally looked him in the eye and saw all those emotions displayed, she smiled trying to reassure him.

"Would you like to see an ultrasound picture" she asked shyly, trying to find easy ground and selfishly wanted to show him

"Yeah if you want me to"

Sam squeezed his hand in response, then took hers from him and moved over to the coffee table. The latest picture was very clear

"Wow" Jack said "you can see everything"

He took the picture from Sam and moved them both to the sofa, he couldn't believe the picture

"When Sara was pregnant all you got was this grainy picture which I swear looked like Thor" he laughed at the memory

"You're both ok right?" Jack suddenly asked, desperate to know that there was nothing wrong.

"We're fine, I promise"

"Good that's good" he said with great relief.

They sat in silence looking at the picture unsure of the next steps.

"I don't know how to do this Sam. I've stayed away because I can't separate you from her"

"I know, I feel the same way" She paused "but I don't think I can live in a reality where you are without having you mean something to me"

"So what do we do" Jack asked, unsure if anything would work.

"Well how about we start again" Sam said after a bit of thought. She took his hand as if to shake it

"I'm Sam Carter, I'm a Dr in astrophysics, I work for a secret government organisation and I'm having a baby"

Jack looked a little perplexed so Sam continued,

"Look we both agree the other reminds us of someone special but we are not that person. Maybe we need to spend some time getting to know who we are without preconceptions. What do you think?"

Jack looked down at their still joined hands and knew that he couldn't keep going the way he had,

"Yeah I think we should try" he cleared his throat,

"Jack O'Neill, pretty narky Colonel, trained in black ops, likes the Simpsons, beer and hockey."

Sam giggled, this could be a lot of fun.

Jack stood up,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for food. The boys hoped you might join us" He smiled gently, willing her to say yes

"That would be nice" Sam replied.

"Ok I'll pick you up at seven, the Doc said she didn't want you driving at the moment"

"You been checking up on me?" Sam questioned as she stood.

Jack went a lovely shade of red,

"ah….well…..eh……yeah"

"It's fine Jack, it feels nice to know someone cares."

They walked down the corridor to the door and Jack could hear the wheels turning in her head,

"What's wrong Car…Sam?" He quickly covered the name slip.

"Jack can I ask you something about what you said before" She began, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

"Sure ask anything"

"When did Sara have a baby?"

Jack was stunned, he hadn't expected that difference between the two hims. This could change everything.

Sam sensed his reluctance "It's ok" she said, backing away from him,

"You don't have to tell me anything" she looked away, it had all been going so well, why did she say anything.

"No it's ok" Jack said quietly.

"You just surprised me, I hadn't figured that Charlie didn't exist"

"Charlie, is he your son? How old is he?" Her blue eyes had lit up, her baby would have a family.

Jack shuffled his feet, he was unsure of what to say next. She was looking so happy, but he had to tell her. He couldn't bear to have her hear this from someone else.

"Ah Charlie died, over three years ago, he was nine"

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up"

"It's ok. He….we had a fight. He wanted to learn how to use my gun, I wouldn't let him. Some kid at school was bragging about learning so Charlie stole my gun and was playing with it. He shot himself"

Jack finished quietly, he couldn't bear to look at her. She would never let him near the baby now.

"I'll just go" Jack said, knowing she wouldn't want him there.

However Sam clearly hadn't heard him, her mind still tumbling over how tragic it all was.

"Is that why you and Sara split up?" she asked wanting clarification.

The question pulled Jack from his self induced fear and depression.

"Eh yeah. I was a mess, pretty nasty to live with"

"I'm sorry Jack. I've only had this baby for four months and it would kill me to lose it"

"It was bad and I'll never forget him but Daniel, Teal'c and Sam helped a lot"

"Good I'm glad"

Jack coughed trying to think of a way to change the conversation, then he got curious himself.

"So what happened to your Jack and Sara?"

Sam smiled, she had known he would want to know.

"My Jack's Sara had an affair. She had a miscarriage when he was in Iraq and then he went MIA. By the time he got back Sara had got together with another guy and was having a baby with him"

Jack stood thinking for a minute, remembering that time.

"My Sara had a miscarriage too but she had Charlie. She was a fantastic Mom"

Sam turned away from him, she could never compare to Sara, live up to her. Her Jack never made comparisons.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jack chided her seeing her change in mood.

"Nothing, just sometimes I wonder if I am cut out for this" she pointed to her stomach.

"Sam if there is one thing I know it's that you'll be great"

"How do you know that?" she asked vulnerability shining in her blue eyes.

"Because Dr Carter you are great at everything you put your mind too" he finished with a flourish of his hand.

Sam giggled, he could be so funny.

"So you go and make yourself look even better and I'll pick you up at 7"

"Yes Jack" she replied, laughter still in her voice.

Jack turned from her and moved through the door. Sam watched him go. Maybe she shouldn't leave after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack was having a blast, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed as much. The food had been nicely burnt to a crisp, except Sam's oven cooked chicken. The day had been beautiful, SG1, Charlie, Janet, Cassie and Sam had come to his house for an impromptu BBQ.

Cassie and Sam were both getting used to each other again. In Sam's world she had been Cassie's mother for a short period of time. Sam found it quite strange that Janet was her mother here. Sam's Cassie had moved back to Hanka after some of her relatives had been found alive. Sam was glad this Cassie had no need to flea another home or lose another family.

Jack smiled at the antics of the group. Sam was sitting on the steps watching Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c play tag – a very funny sight. He left the BBQ to cool and went to sit beside Sam,

"You having fun?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, those three are a hoot, Janet and Charlie have just gone to referee. Well actually Charlie's gone to join the fun and Janet is refereeing"

Sam giggled while she watched the group on the lawn then stretched. She was getting more uncomfortable everyday, being eight months pregnant did nothing for her back. She moved around a little more trying to get her muscles to pull in the right direction.

"Here sit down in front of me, I'll help" Jack said. She looked uncertain but his smile encouraged her so she moved between his legs.

Jack started to massage her back, Sam had decided she was in heaven, it was divine.

"Wow Jack this is amazing"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, my Jack was completely useless at things like this"

Jack stopped momentarily at that comment. Sam turned to face him, as much as she could.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to compare"

"No it's ok, it's good to know that I'm different"

Sam turned again and Jack continued the massage while they both got so lost in their own world.

Sam leaned back against Jack, her mind going over the last few months. Things had been going great she really felt that she was developing a new family with this new SG1. They were funny, caring and really helped her through everything. However she needed something more. She was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly she jumped and giggled.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Do that again, with your hand. Here give me your other hand" She placed his free hand on her stomach, above what must have been the baby's feet.

Jack massaged the tight knot in her back and the baby kicked.

"Hey I felt that" Jack said laughing

"Yeah it's been kicking and moving a lot recently, try again" It happened again and they both laughed, totally oblivious to their friends watching from the lawn.

"They looked amazing together back home" Charlie commented.

"They are starting to see each other without seeing the person they lost" Daniel added.

"Oh I hope that they don't get hurt" Janet said, her sentimental side taking over.

"It is indeed good to have Samantha Carter back with us" Teal'c concluded.

Cassie stopped running, realising no-one was chasing her. She walked over to the grown-ups and followed their gaze to the two people on the deck.

"Mom does Jack love Sam?" she asked, almost surprised at the development.

Janet was pulled away from the couple to her daughter, she smiled.

"Yes sweetheart and Sam is in love with Jack. We just hope they don't do something silly to ruin it" Janet answered.

Back on the deck Jack was thrilled to feel the baby kicking so much.

"You've got a strong one there Sam" He said to her.

Sam froze, his words brought home her reality. The baby was not theirs; it was hers, as much as she wished it could be different. She pulled away from him desperately trying to hide the tears which were springing to her eyes. Sam knew, she knew she loved this Jack. Not as a reminder of her husband but because he was him. She could pick all the differences between the two and over the last month she realised that she loved him. She also had come to realise that Jack did not feel the same way, his last comment only confirmed that.

Sam got up and walked into the house not meeting his look as she left. In the lawn there was a collective sigh of annoyance.

"We spoke way too soon" Charlie summed up.

"What on earth has Jack said this time" Daniel added beginning to get aggravated.

"Sam you ok?" Jack said getting up and following her, "Did I hurt you" he continued anxiously as he walked into the house behind her

Sam was standing over at the fire place looking at the picture of Charlie next to her latest ultrasound picture.

"Sam what is it, are you ok, is the baby ok?" Jack was really worried now.

Sam could feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks but she had to ask him the question, she needed to know.

"Jack if I wasn't pregnant would you want anything to do with me?"

Jack stood still, well that came out of left field he thought.

"eh…..I……of course Sam"

Sam turned to face him "No Jack think it over. I will give you access to the baby but I'm not asking for it I'm asking for me"

Sam turned back to the two pictures unable to keep watching him, unsure of his answer.

"Sam I don't understand why you are asking me this" he was genuinely confused.

Sam sighed "It's simple Jack do you want me for me or my baby to replace Charlie"

She could see the darkness covering his features as her words hit home.

"Get this straight Carter, no-one could replace my little boy and if you think for one minute that this is all I want then you really don't know me at all"

His face was almost touching hers and his anger was palpable to her, he was daring her to say something else. Sam knew it had been callous but she was also strong. She had to get this sorted before the baby came and she became dependant on anyone, especially him.

"I need to know Jack. So you don't want to replace Charlie, what do you want from us?"

Jack stepped back, his face going pale, the question sinking in. He began to walk away from her, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Sam" he finally said, annoyed at himself that he had no other answer.

Sam breathed deeply again "That's ok Jack but please think about it. I know what I would like from you now but none of that matters if you don't want it"

Sam moved passed him to the sofa and picked up her purse, she would call a cab from outside. Jack was still stunned standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later" she said quietly.

Sam walked over to the door and shouted to the garden, "See you later guys"

A quick glance was shared by all and Charlie shouted, "Wait up Sam, Teal'c and I will take you home"

Teal'c nodded in confirmation. Charlie and Teal'c gathered their stuff and ran over to Sam. The three left.

Daniel and Janet knew they had to go and sort out the emotional mess Sam had likely left.

Janet looked and waved at Cassie who had sat down in the garden with her drawing pad, she was fine for a good half an hour.

Daniel and Janet wandered into the house and found Jack standing beside the fireplace. He had taken down the pictures of Charlie and the ultrasound but seemed rooted to the spot almost unable to move.

"Jack are you ok?" Daniel asked his friend.

"Huh" was Jack's only response.

Daniel walked over to Jack and asked again, "Jack what's wrong?" he was almost spelling out every syllable

Jack finally seemed to pull himself out of his slumber,

"Nothing…..eh…..Daniel…..do you think I am using Sam's baby to replace Charlie?" He asked sounding incredibly vulnerable

"I honestly don't know" Daniel answered having thought for a while,

"I wouldn't have thought you would, actually I was more worried about you using Sam to replace well Sam" Daniel concluded.

"Huh" Jack responded looking extremely confused.

Daniel rolled his eyes, he hated explaining things to Jack.

"Ok maybe Sam is not so much worried about the baby but that you will stop spending time with her when it is out of her" Daniel tried.

Jack's eyes finally began to clear a little. Daniel looked to Janet for a little help.

"Jack, Sam is in love with you. Not just her Jack but you" she contributed.

There was a lull in the conversation. Daniel felt it was time to help Sam out a bit,

"Jack if you are still using Sam to get close to ah…Sam, she deserves to know"

"Yeah I know" Jack said resignedly and sat down on the sofa.

Finally Daniel thought, Jack might start thinking clearly.

"I don't know how I feel Daniel" Jack said once the others had sat down.

"Is that why she left" Daniel asked, needing clarification of the situation.

"Yeah, she said I had to think about it all. She said she would let me see the baby but she needed to know where I stood with her"

"She needs to sort it out before the baby comes Jack, she needs to know how it all turns out" Janet stated.

"We can't help you with this Jack. Think about what you want. Like she said you won't lose your chance with the baby but you could lose Sam" Daniel said

Both Daniel and Janet stood, planning to leave. Janet moved into the garden to collect Cassie and her things. Daniel lingered for a few minutes. He turned abruptly back to Jack,

"Jack if you don't want or love this Sam, don't string her along. She deserves more than that"


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, too much on and too little time. Hope to finish the story really soon. Thanks for all the encouragement. _

Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since Sam had asked for clarification of their relationship and Jack still had no idea what to think or say. He knew she wasn't Carter, he rarely called her that to ensure he remembered. He could tell the differences between the two easily, but what did he want with her, that he did not know. She was Sam; gorgeous, laughed at his jokes, got him, was having his baby – well close enough, but did he love her?

He hated feelings, ever since Charlie had gone he hated talking about feelings. Questions were circling his mind as he sat in his easy chair. He had arrived home an hour or so before and had not even realised that it was now dark. He went over and over it in his head.

Was he using the new baby to replace Charlie? No he was sure on that, like he told Sam no-one could replace him.

Would it be great to have a kid again? Oh yeah it would be fantastic.

Did he love Sam, the new Sam? The was the $64,000 question.

His phone rang pulling him out of the turmoil of thoughts. He walked to the small table at the door and picked it up,

"O'Neill",

"Are they ok?" worry etched his voice,

"Yes I'll come, I'll be as quick as I can".

Slamming down the phone Jack grabbed his jacket and ran out to his truck, within 15 minutes he was entering the base.

Jack ran into the infirmary and was confronted with the same sight he had been faced with 7 months previously. Sam was lying in a bed surrounded by Hammond, Janet and Charlie, and she looked lost.

"Jack is it really you?" she questioned, her voice revealing fear and relief.

Jack moved to her not saying anything to confirm or deny.

"You're alive, I can't believe it. I thought Apophis had killed you".

Jack stopped moving and glanced around the room, the only one who would look him in the eye was the Doc and she was showing signs of concern and fear.

"Jack what's wrong? Look I'm having a baby, isn't it amazing we are having a baby" she stated sounding so excited her hand smoothing the blanket over her well rounded stomach.

Jack finally decided to take the plunge,

"I know Sam it's great but eh……what do you remember about the last few months"

Jack turned to the others only to catch Frasier roll her eyes and Charlie smack his head. So he hadn't said the right thing well it wasn't like he had a script. Sam on the other hand didn't seem to notice,

"You were gone Jack, I tried to help but I couldn't not without you. But today they say you're here and fine. I missed you" The love in Sam's voice and eyes almost did Jack in.

"Sam I really need to talk to Janet, just to check you're ok", Jack started to back away from her,

"I'll be right back. Here Charlie will stay with you".

Jack moved away from the bed aware that her eyes had filled with tears as he left but he needed to find out what the hell was going on.

Out in the corridor he turned to Janet who had followed him, "Ok so what is going on this time" he said.

He had just gotten used to her being here and now she had no idea where here was. He needed to sit down, so he did, just as Daniel ran along the corridor. Daniel, seeing Jack in what he perceived to be a mourning position, skidded to a halt.

"No….is she ok, is the baby ok? What happened?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, fear rising up inside him.

"Calm down Dr Jackson, Sam and the baby are well, we just have another small issue to deal with." Janet said trying to placate both men although she was fairly certain that she was failing spectacularly.

"What's wrong with Sam Doc?" Jack asked his tone even, almost depressed.

Janet took a deep breath and looked at the two men,

"It seems Sam had another episode of dizziness. She fell and hit her head. When she awoke she couldn't remember the last few months. To her she is in her reality and we are all hers, including you Sir", she looked pointedly at Jack to make sure he understood.

"So what do we do? We can't let her believe that can we? Jack asked.

"I'm not sure Sir, she might just snap out of it."

"If she doesn't?" Jack pushed.

"She has no idea who I am does she?" Daniel asked quietly sounding almost distraught.

"I don't know Daniel but that's something that we could use" Janet theorised.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well if she was to see both you and the Colonel it might help her remember. However I would like to leave it till tomorrow, she has had a nasty fall and I don't want her having more surprises" Janet concluded and Daniel realised he would not be seeing Sam soon.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow and you can decide what to do" Daniel walked away leaving Jack and Janet to discuss things further.

Jack was still slumped on the plastic chair,

"What do I do Janet? I can't pretend to be her husband"

"I know Sir" Janet sat down beside him, hoping to take advantage of the burgeoning friendship that had developed between them.

"Can I ask have you decided how you feel about her?"

Jack moved uncomfortably on the chair. He really didn't want to do this but as he looked at Janet he finally realised he was out of options. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Before you called I had no idea. Just thought everything would go on and maybe I wouldn't have to deal with it" he admitted with shame.

"When I heard she was hurt, it was her I was worried about not the other Sam. On the way here I realised that I miss the other Sam but I'm in love with this one" he said it so quietly Janet could barely hear him. She reached over and took his hand.

"I knew you would come to your senses Sir" she giggled a little after saying that.

"I'll go and see how she is then we'll decide how to handle it."

Jack nodded as Janet walked into the infirmary. Janet stopped and looked at the woman in the bed. Sam was fast asleep, she had one hand on her stomach and the other in holding Charlie's. Janet sighed, everything would have to wait until later. Janet turned and went back to Jack. She sent him to his quarters telling him that she planned to sedate Sam for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam was fairly out of it until the next morning, something for which Janet was fully grateful. By that time, Janet felt it was time to try and jog Sam's memory. She ensured that Sam had eaten breakfast and then arranged to put her plan into action. The plan was simple: Janet was convinced that seeing Daniel and Jack together would work. However, before Sam could return to them, she would have to face the grief of losing Jack all over again.

Jack and Daniel were waiting outside the room. Jack was pacing along the corridor, going over in his mind how bad an idea this was. Alone in his quarters overnight he'd realised exactly how he felt about this Sam. Oh, he had really fallen hard. He had believed he'd loved the other Sam but that had been mostly attraction mixed with a whole lot of guilt over her dying to save him. The reaction he had gotten in his heart when he had heard that this Sam was hurt had slammed it home that he loved this Sam. So naturally he was terrified; he had no idea what to do with that information. So he paced, and kept pacing.

Daniel watched his friend. He was terrified, too. He and Sam had been getting on really well: he would pop into her lab after a mission, run a theory past her, get excited over the finds and people he had met. He felt alive again and he didn't want that to end. Now Janet was asking Daniel to go and scare his friend into remembering that her life had been destroyed, her husband had been brutally taken from her, and that she was in a different reality. Daniel knew that this could be a complete disaster.

Janet came out of the infirmary and came face to face with two very anxious men.

"Ok, I think we're ready. Let's go." She led both men towards Sam.

Jack could read the emotions passing through Sam's eyes and could see the point when she realised the truth. It nearly broke his heart. Sam's face radiated joy upon seeing him and slight anxiety and confusion upon seeing Daniel. Then came dawning realisation, and her face crumpled and she began to weep.

Jack moved towards her, desperate to comfort the woman he had fallen in love with. As his hand touched her arm, Sam pulled back like fire had touched her.

"Get away from me," she said stiffly. "You're not my husband. I don't want you here."

Jack recoiled at her tone, feeling confused and very hurt. Sam turned to Charlie and, in a voice that nearly brought Jack and Daniel to tears, said, "You're mine, aren't you?" Charlie took her hand and nodded. Janet tried to talk to Sam but she wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Jack had seen enough; he needed to get out. He backed out of the room with a stricken look on his face. He knew that he would never get to spend time with Sam again.

He left and walked quickly down the corridor. He needed to release some energy and, short of going on a snake-killing mission, the gym seemed the best place.

Ten minutes later a distraught Daniel found Jack pummelling the punching bag.

"You ok, Jack? You left kind of quickly."

"Just fine, Daniel," Jack answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She kicked me out, too," Daniel said, his voice catching.

"Yeah, well, probably for the best," Jack continued callously.

"How can you say that? We just got her back. We just got everything back!" Daniel cried, tears beginning to come.

Jack launched himself at Daniel, leaving the punching bag. "We didn't get her back, Daniel, we got a replacement and she would have left as well. This way it's quick and done before we all got attached to the kid," Jack finished, with no emotion in his voice. He turned and began to punch the bag again.

"Jack, don't be like that," Daniel pleaded.

"Like what, Daniel? Like I just lost everything again? You know I distinctly remember you saying it would all be fine this time. 'Just talk to her, Jack'. 'Make friends with her, Jack'. 'Fall in love with her, Jack'," Jack said spitefully, slamming his fists into the bag.

"This isn't my fault!" Daniel shouted, annoyed at where the conversation had gone.

"You were the one who wanted to let her in, let her join our family," Jack spat back.

"Of course I did. You spent two months shutting me out after Sam died. I just wanted it all to go back to the way it was."

"You know it can't go back, Daniel. It never can."

Jack walked out of the gym, leaving Daniel desolate and freely weeping.

Jack needed to leave, to get out of the mountain. He needed time away, time to visit the cabin. He walked straight up to Hammond's office, demanded and was granted some time off. He was gone within the hour.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, a very short chapter but more very very soon._

Chapter 12

Several days passed before Sam felt able to face the world again. She ate when required, but only for the sake of her child, Jack's child, but he was gone. Oh she missed him, her husband, her other half.

However, her memory was slowly recovering and she knew that she had left him behind. She remembered she had come to this reality as a last resort, fleeing for her own life, aware that there was nothing left where she came from.

She had settled in after a while but this new Jack didn't want her. As the days slowly passed in a grey infirmary room she began to remember something else. She also knew that she had feelings for this new Jack but her mind was so confused it was hard to remember anything clearly.

On the fourth day after her accident Daniel had come back to see her. He had been nervous when he had stuck his head around the curtain and despite her reservations he had helped a lot. She could now place memories from this reality because, as Daniel wasn't from her reality, any memories with him in them had to be from this reality. She could remember going out for food, antenatal classes or shopping in this reality, all because Daniel was in the memory. He had brought Teal'c with him the next day and she had had the same reaction as she had had with Daniel. They helped her relive her last few months and sort her mind out.

The only major problem was that these memories reinforced the feeling that she had fallen in love with this Jack. Her memories and feelings of this reality were filled with him: first his reluctance to have anything to do with her; then she thought he'd opened up to friendship. She remembered how she'd wanted more ... and still did. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen him since the first day she had awoken, almost a week ago, so she didn't know what to think. She did know that she missed him.

Sam could also remember, although hadn't told anyone, her plans from before the accident. She had asked Jack to make a decision but, due to his lack of decisiveness, she had made her own decision. She'd decided that after the baby was born she would leave the SGC; seeing Jack every day would be just too painful once she'd had his child. She had decided to stay in the Springs, maybe work at the Academy after her maternity leave, but not return to the SGC.

It was strange having the memories of her old life and this new one. She knew that she had to make a decision about Jack. She had hoped he would visit but after another day without seeing him she had decided she'd stick to her original plans. He obviously didn't feel the same way about her that she felt for him.

Janet had been very kind through everything and would help her get through this. But Sam knew that she had to get over this - over him - on her own.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later Daniel was sitting in his lab, thinking about the whole situation. He was pleased with Sam's memory progress; she had been able to recall him and some of the things they had done together. She had even begun to remember specific conversations that they'd had.

Daniel's main concern now was that Sam hadn't mentioned Jack. Jack had left and General Hammond wasn't even sure when he'd be back. Privately, Daniel wasn't sure if he would even come back. He'd noticed that Jack had started to come out of his self-made depression since letting the new Sam into his heart. However, he'd also not missed Jack's statement of having lost everything again. Jack had lost Charlie, Sara, their Sam and, in his own mind, the new Sam and the baby.

Daniel knew he shouldn't meddle but he needed to sort this out for all their sakes. With that in mind he walked quickly to the infirmary. Sam was reading a scientific journal but put it down when she saw Daniel approaching. Sam could tell that Daniel was on a mission and took a deep breath as she sat up properly on the bed.

"Hi, Daniel," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Hi, Sam," Daniel said, as he stood at the end of her bed, shifting his feet restlessly. "Listen...I uh…need to ask you something, ok?" he began, uncharacteristically getting to the crux of the matter quickly.

"Oh…ok," Sam replied, wringing her hands nervously.

"Sam, do you remember the Jack from here? Do you remember the life you were starting to build here?

There was a pause while Sam took in the question. "Yes, I remember. Maybe not everything, but I do remember."

Daniel began pacing around the bed, the way he often did when evaluating a theory. "Ok. Good. I know that this is personal, Sam, but you and I have talked about this before." He turned to eyeball her. "How do you feel about Jack - this Jack?"

Sam pulled her eyes from her friend. "I don't want to talk about this, Daniel." She looked everywhere except at Daniel.

Daniel realised he would have to push the issue; he would have to reveal Jack's feelings. Oh, well, here it goes. "Please, Sam, please talk to me. Jack went to the cabin after you sent him away. He told me that he couldn't be here because he was in love with you,"

"No, Daniel, that is one thing that Jack has never said," Sam responded sadly.

Daniel almost jumped around the room, frustrated. "C'mon, Sam, you know Jack probably better than any of us. Do you think he would actually get his feelings in order so that he could come to that conclusion quickly? No. He figured it out when he thought he was going to lose you, just like last time."

It doesn't matter, Daniel. Maybe Jack was right all along. He lost his Sam and I lost my Jack. We're not meant to be with each other." She sighed.

"No, Sam, that's not true. I've watched you both; you've come alive again because of each other."

"No, Daniel, not alive, just not dead anymore," Sam said sadly.

Daniel moved towards her and took her into his arms. "Oh, Sam, how did things get so far off track?"

Sam was whimpering in his arms when suddenly she stiffened and moaned, "Oooooohhhhhh."

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Baby…….think…it's coming." She wriggled on the bed.

"Janet! Come quickly!" Daniel screamed, leaping off the bed.

Janet and two nurses ran towards Sam.

"Ok, Sam, it's alright," Janet soothed.

"It's early, Janet. What's wrong?" Sam sobbed.

"It's ok, Sam. We'll check everything out. Just try to calm down." Janet moved away from the bed to make preparations for the exam.

Sam turned back to an ashen-faced Daniel. "I want Jack, Daniel. He should be here." She grabbed his hand, almost cutting off the circulation.

Although her statement flew in the face of their previous conversation, Daniel responded,

"Ok, Sam, I'll try, I promise." Daniel extracted himself from her grasp, kissed her forehead, and left the room. At the first phone he found he called Charlie's quarters so he could come and be with Sam. Then Daniel made his way to Hammond's office.

General Hammond was sitting in his office. He was having an interesting year. He had lost his friend's daughter, somewhere from where her body could never be recovered. Then, just as suddenly, he had gotten her back. At the same time his friend had had to be rescued from hell, literally, and he was not convinced by the new Sam. If this wasn't enough, SG1 had buckled under the pressure and grief, meaning his crack team had been on light duties for almost a year, something he would never have condoned if the other option hadn't been the complete disbandment of the team on the orders of the psychiatrist. Now, just as things appeared to be improving, his 2IC had asked for an extended leave of absence. To top it all, a Goa'uld had been found on earth and members of his own command had been caught stealing from their allies. He really needed to think about early retirement again. He chuckled to himself as there was a knock on the door.

"Come." He looked up as Daniel stepped into the office. "Ah, Dr Jackson, what can I do for you?"

"General Hammond, Sam's gone into labour and she wants Jack. Do you know how to contact him?"

Hammond took the new crisis well. "Are Sam and the baby ok?" he asked, trying to deal with one thing at a time.

"Yeah. Janet's looking after Sam and everything's ok, so far."

"Good. As for Colonel O'Neill, he has no phone line at the cabin and he hasn't answered his mobile for a week. We might need to call in some help. Leave it with me, Dr Jackson."

"Thanks, General."

Daniel left and Hammond picked up the phone. Time to call in some favours. He called the local police department in the town nearest to O'Neill's cabin. He gave a brief outline of events and asked politely, but firmly, for someone to go out immediately and order O'Neill back. Once that was completed he called the closest air force base to the cabin and demanded to speak to the CO. Then, because the CO was only a Brigadier General, Hammond ordered a helicopter and pilot to fly to O'Neill's cabin to pick him up. Done.

That had been easier than George had expected. If it all worked, and Jack stopped being his usual stubborn self, Jack would be back in 4 or 5 hours. Hopefully in time to see his child being born. George had watched both Jack and Sam get closer over the last few months and he had no doubt that, if they could just communicate with each other, they would have what they'd always wanted – each other.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 _

Sam had decided she really didn't like being in labour. None of the books had prepared her for the pain of this particular activity and Jack was still not there. Charlie was trying to help and Daniel was doing reasonably well but they weren't whom she wanted. General Hammond had arrived some time before to say Jack had transferred from the helicopter to the air force plane and was on his way as quick as the plane could bring him.

For Sam, though, it was not quick enough. She wanted Jack here and she wanted him now. Her body tensed with another contraction. It was all just getting to be too much and she didn't know how much more she could take. Daniel fed her ice chips and Charlie wiped her forehead.

"How long, Janet?" Sam whimpered

"A little while, yet, Sam. You're moving along, but not very fast. Looks like this little one wants to wait until Daddy's here."

"No, Janet. I can't do this," Sam stated, getting more and more anxious.

"It's ok, Sam. You can do it," Daniel said, holding her hand.

"No, I can't, I can't," Sam whispered.

"Yes, you can, Sam. I know you can." Jack's voice had a little hitch in it but was clear from the doorway.

"Jack," Sam breathed.

Daniel moved from his position behind Sam as Jack approached the bed.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I know you can do this." Jack took her hand.

Sam looked up at him with tears in her pale blue eyes. "You came back. I didn't believe the General."

Jack stroked her fingers. "I'm sorry I left, Sam. I thought it was for the best."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," Sam sobbed.

Jack moved closer, almost sitting on the bed beside her. "Ssshh, Sam, it's ok. We can talk later. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam's face looked like steel. "No, we need to talk now."

She grabbed his hand tighter as she was hit by a particularly strong contraction. As the pain eased she slowly turned to face Jack and used her free hand to run her fingers down his face and back through his hair.

"I love you," she said quietly, but firmly. She needed to put her cards on the table no matter what his response was. Even with all the pain she was keeping a clear head.

Jack leaned over and stared into her eyes then bent further to kiss her gently. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Sam's face lit up with a smile that Jack thought had been lost to him forever. Then this was replaced by a look of agonising pain.

"Aaagghh. Janet, they're getting stronger!" Sam shouted to her friend.

"Ok, Sam. We'll look and see what the situation is," Janet said, moving back to the bed she had left to allow the couple to talk. "Right, Sam, we're getting closer. Baby must have wanted to hear Daddy's voice. We need to prep you for delivery."

Janet left the room to check the hastily prepared delivery area and get changed into new scrubs. The nurse handed Jack a gown and she then helped Sam change from her sweaty one to a new one. Only Jack noticed that it was the first time he had seen her with no clothes on. He stood looking at the scene and reminded himself that he led a very weird life; his baby was about to be born and he had only just kissed the mother for the first time ten minutes previously.

Sam was moved quickly to the delivery area, holding tightly onto Jack as the gurney was quickly wheeled along the corridor. Once they'd reached the delivery room Jack took up position behind Sam on the bed, rubbing her back to try and soothe her as she whimpered when another contraction started.

"You can do it, Sam, I know you can," Jack whispered.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! God, it hurts!"

"Just a little more, Sam, and it'll all be over," Jack said. "You're doing great."

Sam leaned back against Jack as the pain eased up, exhausted, and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"How much longer, Janet? I really wanna push."

"Not much longer, hon," Janet soothed, as she looked back down to see how things were progressing. "Ok, this is it, Sam. You're almost there. I can see the head. Now, next contraction, push!"

Jack groaned as Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it even harder than before. "Ah, Sam, I need that hand, you know."

"Wanna swap places?" Sam growled.

"Ah, no, no, one hand's ok," Jack joked, then added seriously, whispering quietly to Sam, "But you know I'd swap places with you in a heartbeat, if I could."

Sam looked up at Jack with a tired smile, tears in her eyes. "I know."

"Sam, you have to concentrate now, and push," Janet interrupted.

Sam really wanted to kick her. However, she curbed that desire as the next contraction hit, and pushed, very grateful that Jack was there with her.

After more pain, some screams and many tears, the loud, high-pitched scream of a baby could be heard by the small group of men outside the delivery room. A few minutes later a nurse came out to report that Mom, Dad and baby girl were all doing well.

Back in the room Jack was still sitting behind an exhausted Sam. The baby was being cleaned and Sam relaxed into Jack's arms.

_._

"You were amazing. I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, trying to get his head around what he had just witnessed. He had missed Charlie's birth and had always wondered what it would be like. Now thanks to the beautiful woman in his arms he had experienced it.

The nurse came back with a cleaner - but still pink and puckered - little baby and Jack was in complete awe. The nurse placed her in Sam's waiting arms and was not surprised when all three began to cry. She helped Sam begin to feed, allowing Jack to hold both his girls.

"She's incredible," Sam said, clearly in awe herself.

"What we gonna call her?" Jack asked. Sam burst into tears. "Hey what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Sam turned her head and smiled at him. Through broken sobs she explained, "No…it's just the first time...you've accepted that she's yours, too."

"Is that ok?" Jack asked, fairly sure he had screwed things up again.

"More than ok," Sam said, moving to kiss him.

After a few minutes Jack broke the kiss and pushed back a little to look at Sam. He gently pushed some hair from her face. "So…what are we going to call her?"

"I don't know," Sam acknowledged. "I was kinda planning on a boy and calling him Jack after you."

Jack sighed and put on his 'thinking' face. "Oh well, we're going to have to think of a suitable name." Sam giggled at his face, she was so happy.

Janet returned from changing her scrubs again. "Sam, I need to get you checked out. How about we let Jack go and show her off and I can get you comfortable."

Sam was reluctant to let go of the little bundle but as Jack moved from behind her she caught a glimpse of the joy shining from his eyes. She couldn't resist and handed their baby to her father.

"We'll see you in a bit, ok?" He leaned over and kissed her again then walked out of the room to show his little girl to her new uncles.

The three men rose as one from the plastic chairs when Jack emerged from the delivery room. They quickly huddled round to get a good look.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Daniel was the first to state the obvious.

"Good thing she looks like Sam," Charlie added.

"It is indeed fortunate, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed.

"Hey," Jack said, trying not to shout, "I would resent that if it wasn't so true." He looked down at the little girl who was going to change his life. Life was going to be very different from now on and Jack really couldn't wait.


End file.
